Multiversal Arena - Ep.1: Malum Darkstein VS Generic Dark Lord
This is the first episode of Multiversal Arena, a kind of Death Battle parody, but with the characters of Multiversal Legends. 'Intro' Wojak: Dark Lords, they are evil, they are cruel, they are... Evil! Brandon: Like Generic Dark Lord, the emperor of the Generic Hell... Wojak: And Malum Darkstein, the CEO of Malum Industries... Brandon: I am BrandonDarkOne47, and he is WeirdWojak, and it is our job to analyze they weapons, powers and abilities... Wojak: ...And find out who would win in an '''Death Battle Multiversal Arena!' '''Generic Dark Lord' Wojak: Life was not easy to G.D Lord as a child, he was beaten by his parents and peers just for enjoying Heavy Metal. Tired of the abuse he suffered, Generic committed suicide and went to hell... Brandon: So tragic! And then? Wojak: So he got tired of Hell too, Generic started a rebellion there and managed to kill several demons, including the Devil! Brandon: G.D Lord found that he could absorb the powers, soul, and essence of whom he killed. Wojak: But this became his curse, Generic was slowly corrupted by the evil souls of the Demons he had killed... Brandon: ''What resulted in him turning into something much worse than Satan... '''Wojak: Ronald McDonald?' Brandon: ''Much worse! He has become a Dark Lord obsessed with destroying the entire Omniverse! '''Wojak: After absorbing the powers of the Demons, G.D Lord gained a wide range of powers, such as:' Brandon: '' * 'Soul Absorption': Can absorb the soul of whom he kills. Along with the powers and essence of the victim.'' * ''Hell-Fire Manipulation: G.D Lord can control and create the fire of Hell from nothing.'' * ''Mind control: He can control the minds of stupid people.'' * ''Superhuman Strength: He is strong enough to destroy a mountain with a single punch.'' * ''Regeneration: Even if he have all the atoms of him body destroyed, G.D Lord can regenerate from nothing.'' * ''Necrokinesis: G.D Lord can resurrect any corpse as a zombie and use it as a soldier.'' * ''Black Magic: Can travel all over Omniverse, open portals and summon spells and curses. '' Wojak: He is also incredibly tough, as he has resisted Dorito Man's cheese-making laser, a cosmic entity that already turns ENTIRE MULTIVERSES into nacho cheese! Brandon: He also has absurd agility, since he stuck a baseball bat in Artillery's ass before he even reacted. He also managed to smash Baron Vile's balls like eggs. Wojak: He also managed to throw one of Nekrozoth's avatars off a tower before he knew it! Brandon: But Generic also has weaknesses, like being defintively killed by a sword made of pure goodness, or being forbidden to invade a specific universe. Wojak: But the sword can only be used by people of pure heart. But, if Generic dies, his soul will have to go back to hell to regenerate his physical body. Brandon: But can he defeat Malum? Malum Darkstein Brandon: Before Malum became the evil tyrant we know him today, he wasn't always this way. Being born as part of a race called Xelpherian. He was once named Vituritrius, and was shun by his own kind for his deformity which made him spiteful, callous and power-hungry. Wojak: Shunning Vituritrius would soon bite them in the ass. He became a practitioner in the dark arts and made a deal with Tenebris, the lord of darkness. Giving him the ability to steal the souls of his enemies. With it he killed all of the Xelpherian making him the last of his kind. Brandon: Vituritrius soon took the name of '''Malum Darkstein', the destroyer of worlds. Giving Malum wide range of abilities such as:'' Wojak: * Genius Intelligence: being an ancient alien that explored several universes, Malum is amongst the most intelligent beings in his respected universe. Being an expert strategist and a master manipulator, Malum was on of the most successful conquerors running one of the biggest empires in the multiverse. Being prepare for almost any situation and any attack, betrayal, or anything keeping him paranoid. * Soul Absorption: He can take the souls of people he faces but with only on exception, he can only do so if his opponents are weak enough. The he reason he was able to take the souls of his own race was because he used they're only one weakness against them. With this souls he can become stronger and age slower, this ability is his most common choice of power. * Umbrakinesis: Being the champion of a shadow god, Malum is able to shape, create, and manipulate shadows in there night since the sun is effective to his abilities. As such he can also manipulate dark energies as well as summoning weapons for battle. He can also use shadow mass as shields for him, and create constructs in his liking. * Mind Control: Though limited as well, he was able to control Eon Pendragon's mind into killing Merlin but that failed. He really uses it as he wants to challenge himself by using sheer manipulation to get what he wants but he does uses it to help him as well. he only has to look at you straight in the eye and you become his victim. * Super-Strength: Having strength rivaling Thor and Hercules themselves, as sated before he is an alien from a powerful race, and since the souls he take he becomes stronger. He had fought the hulk and proved to be difficult for the angry giant. * Pyrokinesis: Malum had burn down cities wit his hands and summon fire daemons from the depths of Hell itself. Malum was also able to summon hell fire and make constructs made of flame similar to his umbra kinetic powers. basically he is playing with fire and the flame he uses the most issue flames and shadow flames. * Sorcery: Being a skilled master of astral projection and hypnosis and even mastered dark arts (more commonly soul absorption) like being able to invoke daemons from the Umbra Dimension and even Hell itself. He could also control all forms of the Elements as well (Not just Fire). * Flight: He fly through space without any use of oxygen. He can even almost outrun run the fastest flyers in the omniverse. Brandon: Having survive punches from heavy hitters like World-Breaker Hulk and even Thanos with the infinity Gauntlet! '' '''Wojak: He is known to be extremely quick, as he even surprised the likes of Batman when he stabbed him in the leg with a spear made of pure shadow energy. And is quick with casting the most powerful of spells.' Brandon: But magic is not the only thing he know. He is knowledgeable in the fields of science such as matter and physics as he created several devices for both of them. Wojak: Such as his anti-matter bombs capable of creating massive explosive that damages vibranium. And his Anti-gravity gun that is capable of left towers. Brandon: Now that our contestants are ready... Wojak: LET'S GET READY FOR A MULTIVERSAL BATTLEEEEE!!!! MULTIVERSAL BATTLE!!! Malum Industries, Edward Malum's Office A portal opens, from it, comes out Generic Dark Lord. Malum: '''Who are you? '''Generic: My name is Generic Dark Lord. I am the emperor of Hell, I came to destroy this Universe just because I think it is fun. I give you two options: Join me, or DIE. Malum: 'Cheeky worm! 'Tenebris is my only master! Generic: So, die with him! FIGHT! Generic punches Malum, causing him to be thrown out the window. Generic: '''Ha! Very easy! Generic's happiness doesn't last long, Malum comes back flighting over G.D Lord and carries him to the sky. In the sky, Malum releases Generic, waiting for him to fall to the ground and die from the impact. '''Generic: Floatus Flightus Wingos! Generic flies back to Malum, and punches him into a moon. Shortly thereafter, he opens a portal to the Moon and enters, appearing behind Malum. Malum: I was already expecting that... Tenebris magna Domine! Mitte servis suis praesidio sacerdos eorum! Several portals open around G.D Lord, from them, come out various Demons that attack Generic Dark Lord. G.D Lord: '''Idiots! I am your master, obey me! '''OBEY ME!!! Generic realizes that those are not Hell Demons. Then he also opens several portals, from within, come out several other Demons, his own Demons. Malum: '''You are not easy as I thought it would be, what a shame, I will give you a slow and painful death. Armies on both sides begin to war, with blood and organs flying in all directions. '''Generic: '''Interesting, but can you do that? Generic begins to create infernal fireballs, he tries to hit Malum with them, but he deflects and sends his own fire to burn G.D Lord. The fire hits Generic, but he soon recovers and decides to take his Dark Sword. '''Generic: DIE! Generic advances to Malum with the sword, but he deflects and resolves to use an Anti-Matter Bomb. Vituritrius throws it at G.D Lord, but before the bomb explodes, Generic throws it toward their army. BOOM!!! The blast eliminates their army, leaving only one gigantic crater on the battlefield. ' Malum: '''I'm sick of you, idiot! '''Your soul will be mine!' Generic: '''What? A soul comes out of G.D Lord and enters in Malum's mouth. This does not appear to have affected Generic, who takes advantage of Malum's distraction and punches his balls. '''Malum: How... AAAAUGHHH!!! Generic: '''Fool! I absorb the soul of every victim I make! And I killed zillions! The chances that you have absorbed my true soul is less than negative infinity! '''Malum: '''I don't need to absorb your miserable soul to kill you! Malum tries to control G.D Lord's mind... '''Generic: '''Those eyes... '''Malum: '''Yes! Your mind is mine! All mine! '''Generic: '''Those eyes... '''They are useless against me! Before Malum can react, Generic stabs the Black Sword into his heart. Malum: '''No, no!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! '''Generic: '''The souls you absorb only serve as fuel and are soon consumed, the souls '''I absorb are stuck with my soul FOREVER!!! YOUR SOUL IS MINE, YOUR POWERS IS MINE, YOUR ESSENCE IS MINE!!! Generic absorbs Malum's soul. K.O!!! Generic: '''What was I really going to do? Oh, destroy this place. What happened? '''Wojak: '''How did Generic win? ''Brandon: ''Malum can absorb souls, but G.D Lord has ZILLIONS of them inside him, the chances of Malum being able to absorb Generic's true soul was practically impossible. '''Wojak: Wow, what's the message of that? ''Brandon: ''I think that means that if you have many souls, you can't be killed by an alien wizard. '''Wojak: '''What?Category:Episodes Category:WeirdWojak Category:BrandonDarkOne47 Category:Multiversal Arena Category:Non-Canon